


Ill-Timed, Unnervingly Flowery Prose

by Shihanne



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihanne/pseuds/Shihanne
Summary: Having been asked by Takeru to read over his book draft, Daisuke notices that descriptions of him tend to be a bit on the...flowery side...
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Ill-Timed, Unnervingly Flowery Prose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalgate02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/gifts).



“Okay, that’s it, I’m done for today…V-mon, pass me the chocolate…”

Daisuke slumped in his chair and pushed the stack of papers aside. “Ah, my head is hurting…Everything is swimming around so much…”

“You did good, Daisuke,” said V-mon, handing him the bowl of chocolate bars. Daisuke picked one out, snapped pieces out of it, and snapped off a few pieces for V-mon before helping himself.

“Thanks, V-mon…Ah, I’m so tired…I don’t know how long I can keep this up…”

“I keep _telling_ you, you need to take more breaks…”

V-mon jumped onto the table and started shuffling through the papers on the desk.

“…Hey, Daisuke, what’s this?”

“Hm?”

Daisuke took a notebook that V-mon had just pulled out, stared at it for a few seconds, and sighed. “Ah, right…Takeru gave us copies of his book draft. Said he wanted us to check if he got everything right…I said I was gonna look at it, but I don’t have time and I’m super tired…”

“Want me to read it for you?”

“Huh?...Oh! Oh, yeah! Yeah, that’d be a huge help. Thanks, V-mon.” He handed the notebook back to him. “It’s really long, so he said we only need to correct the parts we’re in, so you can skip to the parts with us if you want.”

“Got it!” He opened the notebook to the first page. “…Hey, it actually starts talking about you right off the bat.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Read it for me, then. Man, he’d better have written something cool!”

“Got it!” V-mon cleared his throat. “ _It was a bright and sunny day in April 2002 when I had my first encounter with Motomiya Daisuke. I saw him that day on the soccer field, the sun bouncing off a glimmer from his goggles as he took the field by storm, with a radiant smile on his face..._ ”

V-mon looked up. “…Hey, Daisuke…do you remember that?”

Daisuke was still leaning back on the chair listlessly, but he perked up his head upon hearing V-mon’s reading. “…Uh…kind of? Yeah, I guess I know what he’s talking about.”

“Right…” He cleared his throat and continued. “ _For a moment, looking at such a figure with goggles, I was reminded of the incredible strength and courage of Taichi-san, whom I hadn’t seen in quite a while since, but I was wiped of that notion only a mere moment later, thus solidifying my encounter with the one person who would change my fate forevermore…_ ”

V-mon’s voice trailed off, even though there was more to read. Daisuke narrowed his eyes.

“That’s…hm. Well…okay. Uh…can you flip to whatever’s next? Like, pick something where we do a lot of stuff…”

“Got it.” V-mon started flipping through all the papers. “This is really long…”

“Man, Takeru needs to let me know what to look for if he’s gonna make us read this entire thing…”

“Ah! Found something.” V-mon cleared his throat again. “ _His determination to defeat the Kaiser was bursting in an aura surrounding him, his eyes glimmering and resolute. We, who had fallen, looked up at him and were bathed in his glowing grace, and –_ ”

“Okay, _stop_!” interrupted Daisuke, his tone frantic for some reason.

“Huh? Is something wrong, Daisuke?”

“I don’t know, it’s just…” Daisuke shook his head. “No, it’s just _weird_. I don’t know how to describe it. Uh, look…can you find another section…”

“O-Okay…” V-mon flipped to another page, this time going backwards. “ _But despite my efforts to show off my and Patamon’s capabilities, and how they were comparable to what Hikari-chan could do, he was unfortunately distracted by the mention of her yet again, and continued musing about endearing himself to her. I could only look sadly as Patamon drove the knife in further, and I had to reflect on how there was still a long way for me to go…_ ”

“That’s it! Stop it right now!” said Daisuke irritably (unknown to him, he was blushing furiously). “We…we’re going to bed!”

“But, Daisuke, what about what Takeru asked you for – “

“We’ll deal with it tomorrow! Or something! Let’s just…we’re just going to go to _bed_!”

V-mon looked at Daisuke nervously, and nodded. “O-Okay…”

* * *

It was near midnight, with V-mon snoring loudly, but Daisuke tossing and turning uncomfortably in his sleep, as if something that had been bothering him while awake were permeating his dreams. Perhaps it was the blessing of the unconscious mind that allowed him to realize what wasn’t possible when lucid…

So it was only a matter of time before Daisuke suddenly bolted up at a ninety-degree angle, a cold sweat running down the back of his neck. This woke up V-mon, who shuffled and rubbed his eyes.

“…mm? What is it, Daisuke?”

Daisuke continued to stare into space, his eyes wide.

“Oh my God, he was _flirting with me_.”

* * *

Daisuke pounded on the door of the Takaishi residence at early morning. Fortunately for him, Takeru himself opened the door, with Patamon sitting lazily on his head.

“Daisuke-kun? You’re here early. What’s going on?”

“I want to talk about _this_ ,” said Daisuke, taking out the manuscript draft and waving it around. “Specifically, I need to know what made you write about me like _that_.”

Takeru stared at him blankly for a few seconds – and then laughed lightly.

“You’re so funny, Daisuke-kun.”

And with a pure-hearted smile still on his face, he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched 02, and right now I am thoroughly convinced that Takeru has been spending the entire series attempting to flirt with Daisuke only for him to be too dense to notice.


End file.
